Tears of Blood
by Kenshin's Radish
Summary: Kaoru and Yahiko are kidnapped by a man who seeks revenge on Kenshin...can he save them in time? First fic.
1. What Seems Like a Perfect Day

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 1: What Seems Like a Perfect Day .  
  
Kenshin Himura napped lazily on the porch. On the bare wood. To Kenshin, it was better than not napping at all. He napped, and napped, and napped, the whole afternoon away. To him, the former Hitokiri Battousai, napping was unusual but today was a perfect spring day to just stretch out and nod off. He usually does his chores all day but that morning he had gotten up so early and he was in such a bright and vibrant mood, he got everything done by noon. So he settled on the porch and listened to the birds chirp and the wind blowing through his disgruntled, long, vermilion hair. Yes, it was a good day to be alive. And napping was how he wanted to spend it. It was peaceful. Yahiko Myoujin was training with Kaoru Kamiya in a nearby forest's clearing, and Sanosuke Sagara was off on a walk somewhere, likely beating somebody up. But there Kenshin sat.fast asleep as the sun slowly arched over Tokyo from the east into the west.  
  
"Uncle Kenny!" shrieked a little girl as she sprinted over to the sleeping Himura.  
"Uncle Ken!" chorused another little girl following her older sister. Kenshin woke startled from his sleep by the screeches, only to realize that it was only little Ayame and Suzume, the granddaughters of Dr. Gensai, a close friend of the Kamiya family.  
  
"Ah! Ayame and Suzume! A pleasant surprise, that it is!" exclaimed the ever-polite Kenshin. The little girls sprung up into Kenshin's arms screeching with excitement. They loved their Uncle Kenny. "Ah, I believe it's almost time for supper, that I do. How would you like to help me make some beef stew?" asked Kenshin, even though he didn't particularly care for beef stew, he knew the others loved it.  
  
"Beef stew! Beef stew!" chorused the little girls, as they trotted after him like baby ducks following their mother.  
  
"Kaoru! How much more do we have to practice? Kenshin gets to stay at home and become a veritable vegetable and you sit out here and make me work! It's not fair!" cried Yahiko indignantly, slashing his wooden sword through thin air.  
"Kenshin, unlike you, works very hard all day and he deserved a rest, besides, you are doing that stroke wrong, let me show you the CORRECT way to do it," replied Kaoru as she demonstrated to Yahiko the correct way to do the move.  
"Well so? The sun's almost all the way down. Jeez, can't we go eat, I haven't eaten since breakfast!" nagged Yahiko as he threw down his shinai.  
"Pick that up Yahiko, they aren't cheap!" scolded Kaoru, "But you're right, it's getting late and I'm starved too, let's go."  
  
The two of them picked up their training equipment and headed toward the Kamiya Dojo and where they lived with Kenshin and Sanosuke. They were almost out of the forest when they heard a chilling, malignant voice behind them scowl, "Ha, I finally found you."  
  
Sanosuke was walking up and down the river. He was very subdued compared to his regular smart-ass and outgoing ways. It was the ten-year anniversary of the death of his mentor Captain Sagara, and even after all those years it still hurt him. Finally he came upon a jetty in the river and he walked to the very last and largest rock to think; he ended up falling asleep.  
  
When he woke up he was achy and very uncomfortable, as nice a day as it was, nothing can make sleeping on a rock comfortable. He got up and stretched. All throughout the dreams he had in his troubled sleep, Sano could only think of Captain Sagara. He punched himself in the face, trying to shake the dark mood that still hovered over him like a rain cloud but it was futile. His stomach rumbled and he looked to the sky, the sun was low. It was time to head back to go eat. He got off the jetty and meandered back to the Kamiya dojo.  
  
When he arrived he noticed that Kenshin just finished making beef stew, his favorite. His mood lifted and putting on his classic "Sano-Face" he strutted over to Kenshin, he was prepared to make a crude remark when he saw little Ayame and Suzume and thought better of it. Instead he just sneaked up behind Kenshin and just inches away from him he said in his loudest, most obnoxious voice, "HELLO!" Kenshin barely batted an eye. He turned around smiling at Sano and greeted him warmly. Sano's face fell. He forgot that Kenshin always knew when somebody was behind him. It was just apart of his legendary Battousai instincts. It killed Sanosuke's mood immediately. Sourly, he sat down and picked up his bowl of beef stew, which Kenshin had just dished up. He looked over at Ayame and Suzume who were already gobbling it up.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, where are Yahiko and Kaoru? They should have been back by now shouldn't they?" inquired Sano as he picked at his stew. "I don't know where they are, that I don't. But when they left they said that they might be late for supper and not to worry about it that they did," Kenshin replied nonchalantly. He was lying. He knew that Sano was in a bad mood because of the anniversary and he had a feeling something was wrong, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it until he was sure. "Ah ok. This is really good beef stew.it's better than the slop Kaoru tries to serve us," said Sano. "Yeah, it's good!" chirped Ayame. "Yeah! Good!" quipped Suzume as she accidentally spilled a bit of broth down her kimono. She cried out but Kenshin calmed her down and gently cleaned up the mess.  
  
That evening after Dr. Gensai picked up Ayame and Suzume, Kenshin was sipping tea and Sano was impatiently pacing around the room. "How can you be so calm!" he demanded, "Kaoru and Yahiko are still gone! Something is wrong Kenshin, and you're not telling me. What's going on!" "I don't know what's going on, that I don't. But I have a feeling a certain somebody has something to do with it," was the reply as he took another sip. 


	2. Saitou's Secret

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 2: Saitou's Secret  
  
"Where the hell are we?" yelled Yahiko as he grabbed the bars of the cell they were in. "Aw, do we have to use such language Mr. Myoujin? We've met before, so don't make such a fuss," replied Saitou coolly as he strolled by Yahiko. Kaoru was sitting in the corner of the cell crying. "Well why do want us? We did nothing wrong!" retorted Yahiko hotly, "You have no right to keep us here!" "Oh I have every right Myoujin. I need you and Miss Kamiya. I need you both," informed Saitou, as he blew a puff of cigarette smoke in Yahiko's face, "Your detainment is for your own safety. If you have any problems with that, it's too bad." "Well if it's so important that we are here, why'd you kidnap us? You could have just asked us to come along. I mean, I much prefer you saying, 'Ah, Mr. Myoujin and Miss Kamiya, would you mind coming with me?' instead of 'Come with me or I'll kill you'. Don't you agree Kaoru?" spat Yahiko. Kaoru blinked in agreement. "Well the reason you are here is confidential government business. But I think you would prefer that I got to you first instead of who could have gotten you. Because if he had reached you before I; you.well let's just say you'd never experience a beautiful spring day like today again. Ever," came the reply.  
  
"What do you mean 'a certain somebody has something to do with it'? Which certain somebody? There are a lot of certain somebody's," said Sano angrily grasping Kenshin by the neck causing hot tea to splash all over. "Ooooorrrrrrooooo!" whined Kenshin. There was a knock at the door. Kenshin answered it and there stood the tall, gangly figure of Chou. "Well hello Battousai, we meet again," said Chou. "What do you want? I thought you were in jail," replied Kenshin irritably. "Nah, Hajime Saitou bailed me out and I work for him now," Chou said smugly, just then Sanosuke appeared. "HA! Broom-head, you are Saitou's stool pigeon! I never thought I'd see the day!" guffawed Sanosuke. "Shut up Rooster-head. But anyway, it's imperative that you come with me to Chiba," reported Chou. "Ha-ha-ha-ha, using big words like 'imperative', you are so dignified," teased Sano, he paused thinking than blurted, " Wait, wait, wait. Either I'm hearing things or I'm just plain crazy, how can you work for Saitou, I thought he was dead!" "Be quiet, that you will Sano. Things aren't always as they appear," ordered Kenshin. "Yessir," said Sano sheepishly. "Are Kaoru-dono and Yahiko in Chiba?" asked Kenshin. Chou nodded and informed them they must get there immediately. Kenshin, Sano and Chou ran into the night.  
  
"Damn you Hajime Saitou. Damn you. Getting the boy and the girl before I had a chance. I need to kill the Battousai. He must die. After he killed him. He slaughtered him in cold blood. My revenge will never be complete until the Battousai dies. I will kill Kenshin Himura. Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
"What does this have to do with Kenshin? The only reason you have us is because you know Kenshin will come to save us. What are you planning to do to him?" demanded Kaoru angrily at Saitou when he walked by. As Yahiko annoyed Saitou, she was thinking and finally put two and two together. Saitou really didn't need them for anything but getting Kenshin.  
"Like I told to your little twit. It's top secret government information and you can't know about it," replied Saitou as he lit another cigarette. Yahiko was asleep on the bunk and did not hear the insult.  
"Well, why are we locked up like criminals? Wait.I thought you were dead! What the hell is going on! You are such a selfish jerk!" berated Kaoru.  
"It's for your protection. And yes we need Kenshin. The rest I cannot tell you. You know why," he inhaled and exhaled from his cigarette, "I think you should be grateful of your accommodations. The other choice is not quite as pleasant, you'd probably be either dead or hung by your toes. We wouldn't want that now would we? And no, I'm not dead as you can see. I never died. I faked my death so I could return to my job in secret. Women are so nosy."  
  
"What? What about Saitou? I thought he was dead! He died back in the explosion at Shishio's!" gasped Sanosuke as he ran to catch up with Chou, stupid broom-head.  
"Things aren't always as they appear. Saitou didn't die. He used it as a cover so nobody would suspect him and he could continue his secret police work," replied Chou.  
"But why does he want with Kaoru-dono and Yahiko?" asked Kenshin, "He won't hurt them will he?"  
"No, they are perfectly safe, but we cannot talk about it now Battousai, he could be out there," said Chou.  
"Who's out there?" asked Sano.  
"He is," whispered Chou. 


	3. An Enemy Unknown

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 3: An Enemy Unknown  
  
"Aw Saitou, can't we play some dice or something? I'm so bored! Ha, you're fun to annoy! Hey, why is your face turning all red? Jeez, that's like the millionth cigarette you've smoked. Those things smell bad you know. You might set your bangs on fire. Ha-ha-ha. Your bangs look like feelers. Insect antennae. FEELERS! Ha, I'm Saitou and I have FEELERS!" teased Yahiko, putting his fingers up by his head like insect antennae. He had been going on like this for two hours and Saitou's headache pulsated through his skull.cigarettes didn't help. "Come on! I wanna do something! I'm so bored. You took away my practice sword. Kaoru's too! She can't even beat me around a little! Saitou pwease, pwetty pwease with sugar on top? Will you play with me? Let's play dice! Oh I know! We'll stay up all night swapping violent stories and in the morning I can make miso soup!"  
Rubbing his throbbing temples Saitou glared swords (and we aren't talking reverse-blades either) at Yahiko but still being as bored as he was ignored Saitou and continued to generally be a pest. Kaoru didn't bother stopping him on the account she was fast asleep on the bunk. Saitou had to keep 24-hour surveillance on the two to make sure nothing bad happened. Where the hell is Chou with Kenshin? If this kid doesn't shut up I'm going to kill him anyway! Saitou thought, balling his fists.  
  
Suddenly a loud explosion from the opposite end of the corridor blew an enormous hole in the wall. It sent Saitou flying into a cell, causing him to lose consciousness. An enormous man, tall with bulging muscles stalked back over to the cell where Kaoru slept and Yahiko curled in terror in the corner. Yahiko was staring at the numerous daggers, swords and other weaponry the man had attached to his belt and clothing. Some had dried blood on them. The man's eyes were large, dark, and flashed with hatred. He was in perpetual emotional agony since the Bakumatsu, the only thing that kept him alive was planning his intricate revenge against the Battousai.  
"Ah there you are.I've got you now," he growled in a deep, rumbling baritone. With his enormous arms he ripped the cell door open and tossed it carelessly to the side. Yahiko's eyes were wide open in fear and Kaoru, startled from the explosion began crying. When she saw the man she stopped crying and quickly ran to Yahiko's side to protect him.  
"I don't know what you want but leave us alone! Who are you after and what do you want!" shouted Kaoru once she found her voice.  
The man stared at her, and then said as he stomped into the cell, "I'm after you. I need you to complete my revenge." He laughed in his deep voice, it shook the whole jail. "I am Soichiro Miyazawa. But my business is mine and mine alone. Now come with me."  
Kaoru and Yahiko screamed and began throwing any debris they could find. The man just laughed at their pathetic attempts to ward him off. Saitou woke up and everything was blurry. He heard Kaoru and Yahiko screaming and he stood up grabbing his sword. He saw the giant.Soichiro.he clumsily lunged after him sword ready to be plunged into the man's flesh when out of nowhere it seemed, Soichiro whipped out one of his own swords and caught Saitou in the gut. He all but ran him through. Soichiro laughed.  
"Saitou! Saitou-san!" cried Yahiko running out to the man. Even though Yahiko didn't really trust or like Saito, he wasn't a bad guy. He helped Kenshin and tried to help them but. He knelt by Saitou's crumpled body. Blood was everywhere. "Saitou!"  
"Yahiko look out!" cried Kaoru as Soichiro took another swing at Saitou and Yahiko was in the way. Yahiko quickly rolled Saitou out of the way of the blade and got out of the way himself but he got a gash in the arm. "YAHIKO!" screamed Kaoru as she ran to Yahiko who lay on the ground grasping his arm, crying out in pain.  
"Now you are coming with me," and with a swift swipe with the blunt side of his sword, Kaoru and Yahiko were knocked out. 


	4. Sorrow’s Goodbye and the Past

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 4: Sorrow's Good-bye and the Past  
  
A few short hours later; Chou, Kenshin and Sanosuke arrived at the police station in Chiba where they were to meet Saitou. Breathless and exhausted they were shocked to see the enormous, smoking hole in the side of the jail.  
"Saitou-san!" cried Chou as he ran into the jail only to see his boss crumpled in a bloody mass on the jail floor. Kenshin and Sano followed him.  
Saitou was still alive, but barely. Chou rolled him over onto his back and ripped off his own shirt to press against the wound in Saitou's abdomen.  
"What happened? Where are Yahiko and Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin urgently.  
Saitou looked at Kenshin and in a weak, whispery voice he croaked, "Soi.chiro. Miya.zawa. He.has.them." He paused to cough and blood spewed all over the front of his uniform, "He.wants.Battousai," Saitou's eyes began to glaze, "I.tried. I.failed.at.destroying.all." he began coughing violently, ".evil." His whole body began convulsing in agony as he took his last breath and died.  
"Saitou-san!" wept Chou. His mentor and boss was cold-heartedly murdered and now he had nowhere else to go. Kenshin paled. Saitou, even though he was his enemy in the Bakumatsu, he was a good fighter, as well as a loyal friend in the Meiji era. He thought he'd never see him go. Sano just sat there in stunned silence. Saitou had escaped death before, why didn't he now?  
Chou looked at Kenshin and Sanosuke. "Go!" he ordered. "Go find Soichiro Miyazawa. He has Kaoru and Yahiko. They are bait for you Kenshin. You are the one he's after, the Battousai. You must go before it's too late!" Kenshin nodded somberly and with that he and Sanosuke fled as the sun came up.  
"Kenshin, who is this Soichiro Miyazawa guy? Is he another hitokiri?" asked Sanosuke once they were out of Chiba.  
"No. He fought in the Shinsengumi along with Saitou. They were in the same group. He took Saito's motto, 'Destroy All Evil' to heart and was one of the most aggressive. At first people thought he'd become another Jin-eh but he suddenly backed off after awhile. After.she.died, I was given orders to kill Kintatsu Miyazawa, Soichiro's older brother. He was a leader in the Shinsengumi and had led several battles against the Imperialists, killing many. It was necessary that he died lest there be more Imperialist bloodshed.  
"It was a beautiful spring day much like yesterday and I followed him all day, waiting for the perfect moment. He was busy, always surrounded with other Shinsengumi. I could not carry out my task until he was alone, since I wanted to keep the killing to a minimum and to keep my identity hidden. So shortly after he went into a bar for sake, I waited in the shadows of an alley for him. I waited for hours hunched in the darkness. When I saw him I sprinted to him and since he was drunk he didn't have the reaction time to evade my blade and I ran him through. But it wasn't enough so as he lay crying out in pain and fear I stabbed him through the neck, and killed him. When I turned around there was Soichiro. He saw the whole thing.  
"I wasn't as careful as I should have been. I was getting impatient in the shadows. I wanted to kill him and get it done with. I should have made sure nobody was around but I was in such a rush I didn't. I chased after Soichiro to kill him as well because I was a shadow-assassin, I wasn't supposed to be seen. Unfortunately he was much faster than me and escaped. But just before I lost him he yelled to me, 'You will pay Battousai. I will kill you to avenge the death of Kintatsu. You will die along with your loved ones,' and he left and I never saw him again."  
Sano was quiet. He always was when Kenshin had to tell stories about his days as the Battousai. He knew it hurt Kenshin to do so, to dig up his awful past. They walked in silence. 


	5. Ninjas and the RoosterHead

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 5: Ninjas and the Rooster-Head  
  
When Yahiko awoke, his whole body ached, his arm where he was cut still burned but the intensity had dulled. He was bound by the wrists and feet. He shook his head to clear his mind to try to determine where he was and how he could escape. He was dangling off of a cliff that was just above the ravenous river and the scalpel-sharp rocks below. He looked around and found that Kaoru was tied up next to him, but she was still unconscious. Soichiro was sitting on a ledge off to the side and when he noticed Yahiko's struggling to escape he said in his booming voice, "I wouldn't waste my time Mr. Myoujin. The only way you can go is down. And you'll either die from the impact or hitting the rocks. I personally would prefer to die from the."  
"Shut-up you bastard! Let me go! What do you want with us!" screamed Yahiko angrily, clenching his fists the best he could with his tied hands.  
"Tut-tut-tut. Such a feisty little boy. I can't imagine why the Battousai would spend his days with you. And no, I'm not going to let you go. On the other hand, your sensei, Kaoru, is much more quiet and subdued. You are just an insolent brat. Feh, samurai blood. What a waste," cackled Soichiro as he helped himself to some rice that he took out of his pack. Yahiko licked his parched lips. He was hungry and thirsty. "Aw, little boy hungry? Well, being as you are going to die anyway I probably could feed you a last meal."  
"Stop teasing him like that!" shouted Kaoru. She was awake now and very irritable, after all she was hanging by a rope on a ledge over a raging river.  
"Ah, so you aren't the subordinate little girl I thought you were. Hm, you and Yahiko are very alike. Stubborn and irritable. You could pass for brother and sister," said Soichiro as he took a bite of rice.  
"Well we aren't!" replied Yahiko indignantly.  
"I'd rather be dead than be related to him," groaned Kaoru, but as soon as she spoke, she wished she could eat those words right back up.  
Grinning widely and maniacally he said, "That can be arranged."  
  
"Kenshin, do you have any idea where we are? I think we are walking in circles. I've seen that same mating squirrel three times already!" whined Sanosuke as he plopped down under a tree to rest. Kenshin sat down next to him. They leaned their heads back on the tree.  
"I don't know Sano, that I do not. I don't understand what's wrong with me. Something's wrong, that it is. I can't think clearly and I'm just so." he trailed off suddenly when he heard footsteps in the brushes. He jumped up whipped out his sakabatou he had grabbed last minute before he left for Chiba and held it defensively. Sano just laughed.  
"Jeez Kenshin, along with all that, you are also becoming more paranoid. That was just the mating squirrels. Squirrels need love too," joked Sano. Kenshin put the sword back in it's sheath and sat back down. He shook his head and put his head in his hands. Sano could swear he heard Kenshin crying. In the two years he had known Kenshin, he never knew him to cry. "Ah cheer up Kenshin, I was only trying to make you happier. I'm sure Kaoru and Yahiko are fine. Soichiro doesn't want them remember?"  
Kenshin shook his head again, "No, you don't understand. I know something is wrong. I don't know what. We need to find them as soon as we can. I just don't know where we'd find them. There are so many places they could be." Sano nodded. It was true. For all they knew they could be on their merry way to Kyoto or Nagasaki. They were just past Tokyo and had no idea where to go from there. Suddenly Sanosuke had a thought.  
"Why don't we just follow the river?" he asked. Kenshin looked at him, eyes shining from tears of frustration.  
"Why do you think they are by the river?" inquired Kenshin curiously.  
Sano shrugged replying casually, "Eh, just a thought." With that, Kenshin and Sanosuke went to the river to continue their search.  
  
"Sir, we found the Battousai. He's not alone. He's with some rooster- haired man. What should we do?" asked the slimy, voice of Shigure Arima, who was a ninja and was also Soichiro's bodyguard.  
"Follow them. If necessary kill the other man, but leave the Battousai alone. Other than that, just keep tabs on them and don't get caught!" ordered Soichiro.  
"Of course master, we wouldn't want your plan destroyed by the likes of.him," replied Shigure as he darted off the ledge and down the cliff side to where the others where and like lions on a hunt were off.  
"Ah, very soon Battousai, very soon you will meet your end."  
  
"Dammit Kenshin! We've been walking forever. Can we please take a break? We've searched nearly this whole side of the river and we haven't found anything to lead us to that Souchiro guy or Kaoru and Yahiko!" Sanosuke whined as he sat himself down on the riverbank.  
"We mustn't give up Sano. Kaoru and Yahiko are counting on us that they are. We need to find them as soon as we can!" replied Kenshin.  
"But I'm so tired, and hungry," said Sano as his stomach grumbled loudly.  
Kenshin rolled his eyes, Even in the most urgent of times, he always thinks with his stomach. Kenshin sat next to him and pulled out some rice balls he had bought on their way through Tokyo. Can't be unprepared! he reasoned with this purchase. Suddenly Kenshin looked up from his meal and whipped out his sword. Something was in the bushes and it wasn't mating squirrels.  
"I feel a presence. Somebody is out there, watching us. Waiting to find out what we'll do next. They know where Kaoru and Yahiko are, as well as Soichiro Miyazawa," spoke Kenshin. With that eleven ninjas including Shigure Arima leapt out of the bushes and a few out of the reeds on the riverbank. They were totally encompassed by henchmen of Soichiro. Kenshin held his sword defensively as Sano jumped up and got ready to fight. "I don't want to kill any of you. Just tell me where Soichiro Miyazawa is and none of you will get hurt."  
One of the ninjas chuckled, "Ha, some 'Legendary Hitokiri Battousai'. He's holding a sakabatou. He's completely harmless. Let's kill them both for the fun."  
"No, we mustn't. Master Miyazawa wants Battousai alive and unharmed. But we can do what ever we want with his rooster-haired friend," hissed Shigure.  
"Will you PLEASE stop making comments about my hair!" screeched Sano indignantly.  
"Kill him."  
All of the ninjas ambushed Sano, their assorted weaponry bared. With one swift stroke of his sakabatou all but six of them were left standing.  
"Kuso! That sword is bewitched! Retreat!" cried one of the ninjas, two more followed him. Only Shigure and two of the largest and strongest of the ninjas were left.  
"We know where your friends are. If you do not find them by sundown, they will be killed," said Shigure in his oily voice. He cackled menacingly, "Soichiro's waiting for you Battousai. He's been waiting for twelve years."  
"You bastard! Tell us where Yahiko and Kaoru are!" shouted Sanosuke as he grabbed and lifted Shigure by the collar, "Where are they! Tell us now!"  
"Feh, do I look that stupid to you?"  
"Sanosuke look out!" yelled Kenshin as he tried to warn his friend, but it was too late. Three throwing daggers in god-like speed where thrust into Sanosuke's back. He screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground.  
Shigure chuckled, "Ah, Battousai, it seems you failed to protect not only Saito but now your friend here. Remember. At sundown, Yahiko and Kaoru will also meet their demise as well." With that he yanked the daggers out of Sano's back and Kenshin thrust out his sword and caught him in the leg, cutting it. "You bastard!" shouted Shigure as he limped off with his comrades into the forest. He was headed back to report to Souchiro.  
Kenshin kneeled next to his injured friend. Sano looked back up at him, "I'll be fine Kenshin," he grimaced, "Go save Jou-chan and Yahiko. Hurry! I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
Kenshin studied him; Sano's normally white gi was now stained a deep crimson. The stain was spreading. "I will worry about you. But I will go, that I will," said Kenshin. He took off the violet over coat of his gi and pressed it on Sano's wounds. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Sano didn't hear him, he'd already lost consciousness.  
He was angry. Infuriated that once again he had failed at protecting his friend. His normally orchid colored eyes flashed amber and he sprinted through the forest following the path of blood that leaked from Shigure's wound that Kenshin had inflicted upon him. Not that that mattered. Kenshin's Hitokiri Battousai instincts were returning. He could smell the blood as well as the suffering of those close to him. He ran, ignoring the branches and brambles that caught at his clothing and tore at his face. He had one goal and one goal only. To destroy Soichiro Miyazawa. 


	6. Soichiro Miyazawa’s Revenge

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 6: Soichiro Miyazawa's Revenge  
  
Soichiro laughed. He could feel that the Battousai was angry. He wasn't a manslayer but ever since he watched him murder his brother.Kintatsu.  
It was such a long time ago. When things were looking up for the Shishen-gumi. The Imperialists had been taking heavy blows thanks to Kintatsu's masterful planning. But that one night, we celebrated after another victory over the Imperialists at the Lotus Blossom tavern. We knew we shouldn't drink so much, we had to be on our guard. But we were so happy. After awhile Kintatsu decided he needed some air. That's when I heard the scream. I ran outside and just as I caught up to Kintatsu, the Battousai had just followed through with the fatal blow. The Battousai looked up and he saw me. I ran. He chased me, cursing under his breath. That's when I knew that he wasn't supposed to be seen. Fortunately for me, I was much faster than the Battousai, and just before I outran him I screamed to him, "You will pay Battousai. I will kill you to avenge the death of Kintatsu. You will die along with your loved ones.' That's what began my mission to destroy the Battousai. I watched him from afar, waiting. Seeing who was close to him and how it would affect him if they were gone. I always knew his emotions, whether he was scared, upset or happy. I was obsessed. Now, it's nearly over.  
Kaoru and Yahiko had finally fallen asleep. They couldn't help it. All the stress and the pain finally took its toll. They couldn't worry about dying. They knew Kenshin would save them. They hoped he would save them. Their life depended on it.  
  
"Master, we killed the Rooster-haired companion of the Battousai. He's following us. He'll be here within the hour," reported Shigure.  
Soichiro snorted disdainfully, studying Shigure's injured leg, "Yes, but you couldn't manage to evade injury. You are worthless Shigure, get you and your minions away from my sight. You are permanently dismissed." Shigure was shocked. He and his companions had always been loyal to Soichiro and just because of a slight unexpected slash to the leg he is being abandoned. This wasn't fair. Soichiro Miyazawa would pay for this.  
  
The sun was behind the trees. The Battousai moved swiftly through the forest. He could see a cliff. He could smell blood, hatred and suffering emanating from it. That's where he'd find Kaoru and Yahiko. That's where he'd find Soichiro Miyazawa. He kept running, he was running out of breath. He tried to stay focused but he kept thinking of his fallen friend, if he was all right. The smell of blood overflowed his senses as he reached the base of the cliff. He was beginning to climb when he felt a presence that loathed every fiber of the Battousai's being. He whipped around extracting his sakabatou from its sheath.  
"Ah, so we meet again.Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
Sanosuke awoke shortly after passing out. He needed to help Kenshin. He was going to do it even though he was badly injured. He sat up, crying out in pain and with that he slowly stood up. He felt dizzy from the blood loss and nearly fell back down but determination was the reason why he staggered along the path of blood that came from Shigure. It would lead him to Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko. 


	7. Hitokiri Battousai

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 7: Hitokiri Battousai  
  
"What do you want Miyazawa?" growled the Battousai.  
Soichiro smirked broadly, his pointed teeth gleamed red, as if stained with blood by the setting sun. "I want revenge Battousai, you should know that." The Battousai glared at his opponent. He was at least seven feet tall- very unusual for a Japanese man. His greasy black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, not unlike a samurai's. Muscles bulged out from his gi and hakama, the clothing looked as if it were threatening to tear. Swords, knives, daggers, and arrows decorated him, most stained with blood.  
  
"Let Kaoru-dono and Yahiko go. They did nothing to you, that they did not," said the Battousai in a low, dangerous tone as he clutched the hilt of his sakabatou.  
Soichiro laughed maniacally, "Ha! They did nothing to me? Of course they did! They befriended a murderer. They befriended the murderer of my brother and thousands of others in the Bakumatsu. They are as guilty as you are!" Without a second warning Soichiro whipped out a throwing knife and it hurtled towards the Battousai. He deflected it using his sword with ease.  
Battousai grinned smugly, "Such childish tricks will not harm me Miyazawa." He slid his sword back into its sheath. "Now, you will let Kaoru- dono and Yahiko go free."  
Soichiro drew his sword, "No, first I will kill you, than I will kill your friends. You are alone Battousai. You have nobody to help you, save you, nothing. Just like Kintatsu. Your friends will die when the sun goes down, that is a fact. As will you!" With that he dashed towards the Battousai, sword brandished, he swung and missed. The Battousai had leaped into the air and was gently gliding down on to a rock on the cliff above Soichiro.  
"Ryu Tsui Sen!" screamed the Battousai as he jumped up into the air and turned to slash his opponent. He missed.  
"Ha! Like I said Battousai, I've been watching you. I know your tricks. There's nothing you can do to fool me!" declared Soichiro as he once again sprinted towards the Battousai.  
"Yahiko! Can you smell something burning?" cried Kaoru to Yahiko. The sun was beginning to set. Their arms were searing with pain from being dangled from their wrists all day.  
"Yeah I do!" replied Yahiko as he looked up and than gasped, "Kaoru! There's a fire under the rope! It's going to break soon!"  
"Kenshin." whispered Kaoru as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I must find them. They have to be around here somewhere.there is still blood spatter on the ground," said Sano as he tripped. He was dizzy and exhausted. He had lost a lot of blood from his injuries but he was determined to save Kaoru and Yahiko. A cliff came into view. The sun was blazing crimson as it set, the rock looked as if it were bathed in blood. Sanosuke looked up and saw two people dangling from a ledge. Kaoru and Yahiko, thought Sano, I have to hurry! Without a moment's hesitation he ran to the cliff and quickly began climbing.  
  
"It's almost sunset Battousai." taunted Soichiro as he slammed his sword against the Battousai's. Sparks flew from the impact. The Battousai countered the attack so quickly that Soichiro didn't get a chance to react fast enough, the blade grazed his cheek. "You bastard!" gasped Soichiro as he felt the blood trickle down his cheek down to the ground.  
"Like I said, you cannot defeat me," snorted the Battousai. He shook his head haughtily to clear the bangs from his dust-smudged face. Their swords clashed again.  
Soichiro gritted his teeth as he forced all his strength against the Battousai, he didn't seem to be weakening nor was he relenting. I'll have to tire him out some how.the Battousai can't have unlimited reserves of energy. The sun set. 


	8. Kenshin’s Grief

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 8: Kenshin's Grief  
  
Sano reached the ledge that Soichiro had previously sat. "Jou-chan! Yahiko! I'm here to rescue you!" panted Sanosuke, wincing from the exertion.  
"Sano! Where's Kenshin? Where is he!?" cried Kaoru as she swung herself closer to Sano.  
"I don't know! I haven't been able to find him! Hurry! The rope looks as if it's about to break!"  
"Kaoru no!" yelled Yahiko but it was too late. Both the ropes snapped. Sanosuke lunged at Yahiko and Kaoru, as they began to plummet towards the river. They screamed.  
  
The sound of death screams pierced the night. The Battousai's eyes faded from amber to violet and abruptly stopped his attack at his enemy. "Kaoru-dono! Yahiko!" A loud splash exploded from the river, and there was nothing Kenshin could do.  
Soichiro cackled sadistically, "Your friends are dead. You failed to protect them once and for all. And now you will die too Battousai!" Kenshin didn't react. He was struck dumb and paralyzed in anger. Soichiro lunged at Kenshin grabbing him by the neck and knocking the sword from his limp hands. Gripping with all his might, he strangled Kenshin as he walked over to the river. "This is the river where your friends have died, and now so shall you." Soichiro thrust Kenshin to the side of the river and held him underwater.  
Lights swirled in his mind, pictures, random memories flashed. Air wouldn't come. His eyes began to roll when he remembered the scream. Kaoru.Yahiko. The amethyst eyes flashed golden. The Battousai thrashed his legs, catching Soichiro in the chest and the grip on his throat disappeared.  
The Battousai leapt for his sword, and grabbed it. He held it to a stunned Soichiro's throat, "You killed Kaoru-dono and Yahiko. They were innocent, now you shall pay."  
Soichiro laughed once again, "Now you know how it feels Battousai. To lose somebody you love. It hurts doesn't it?"  
  
The sword inched closer to his jugular, "I already know how it feels Miyazawa. I accidentally stabbed and killed my own wife, I know what pain is." The Battousai drew back his sword and sheathed it, eyes changing back from gold to violet. You made it rain.rain of blood, echoed through his mind.Tomoe's words. He would never make it rain of blood again, never.  
  
They hit the water with a tremendous force. Sanosuke had grabbed both of them as they fell and shielded them from the water with his own body, he took all of the impact. Kaoru and Yahiko survived the impact of the water and Sano was knocked unconscious. Using all of their strength, the two swam against the current to shore, lugging the ex-gangster behind them.  
Once to shore, Sanosuke began coughing water all over. Hacking coughs wracked his bruised and broken body. "We have to go find Kenshin," he rasped pulling himself up.  
"No we aren't. You are staying here Sanosuke, you are terribly weak and have over exerted yourself. Thank you so much for saving us.I.I." trembled Kaoru.  
"Yeah, yeah, shut-up and go already! Go find Kenshin!" gasped Sanosuke just before he passed out. Kaoru bolted, she heard the sound of clashing swords, and Yahiko followed.  
  
"Giving up Battousai? Feh, you aren't as strong as you used to be. You make me sick, to know such a pathetic weakling murdered my brother," said Soichiro as he stood up and picked up his sword. "Hajime Saitou is dead; your friend Sanosuke is probably dead; Yahiko, that stupid boy that always looked up to you is dead. And Kaoru.your lover I suppose.is dea."  
"Shut-up!" screamed Kenshin as his eyes once again transformed amber. Grabbing his sakabatou he sprinted to Soichiro. You made it rain.rain of blood. He held his sword above his head and struck at Soichiro, it was blocked and deflected. The Battousai's breathing was heavy. You made it rain.rain of blood. He didn't care. He had nothing to live for. His friends were all dead, and it was all Soichiro's fault. He lunged again, but missed. What was happening? Before he always at least hit the sword.how did he miss?  
His anger and grief is clouding his ability to think and move clearly. Excellent. He is in the perfect condition to defeat, thought Soichiro maliciously as he whipped his sword at the Battousai, he clumsily evaded it but not without injury, and a gash appeared on his shoulder.  
The Battousai put his sword back in his sheath and got into the stance for Battoujutsu. He crouched down low and with a sudden burst of strength leapt at his enemy, sword brandished, and he missed again. What the hell is going on? I can't even hit him, thought the Battousai. Soichiro laughed at the Battousai's plight. He couldn't hit the broad side of a cliff with the way he was going. He tried to shake his head but it was a jumble of screams, sobs, Kaoru, Yahiko and you made it rain.rain of blood.it continued to haunt him repeating in a cycle over, and over again. That's when the Battousai lost all control.  
  
"Hurry Yahiko! I hear Kenshin's voice! We have to get to him!" cried Kaoru as she ran along the river.  
"I'm going as fast as I can Kaoru! I." Yahiko was cut short by a horrible yell that reverberated in the forest. "What was that!" asked Yahiko, eyes wide.  
"I think it's Kenshin." whispered Kaoru, with that they took off running once again. 


	9. Insanity and Tomoe’s Voice

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 9: Insanity and Tomoe's Voice  
  
The Battousai just began screaming. He was no longer Kenshin Himura but Hitokiri Battousai. He raced towards the maniacally grinning Soichiro. His speed picked up, it matched the speed of the gods. Soichiro lost sight of him, where the hell did he go? He felt a burning searing pain rip through his arm and blood spurted everywhere. Shocked, he turned around to see the Battousai gasping for air, hair flailing behind him in the wind, sword coated in blood.Soichiro's blood. You made it rain.rain of blood, pounded through his head. He screamed again, trying to drown out that awful voice, he sprinted towards Soichiro again. This time Miyazawa was prepared. He put up his sword and caught the Battousai's sword before it could stab him in the chest. You made it rain.rain of blood. Battousai punched himself in the face, to get rid of the voices, Kenshin, you mustn't use swordsmanship to kill.you made it rain, rain of blood.Don't go Kenshin! You made it rain.rain of blood. Kenshin don't! You made it rain.rain of blood. Kenshin don't leave me! You made it rain.rain of blood. Kenshin no! You mustn't use swordsmanship to kill! Noooo. "Damn you Soichiro Miyazawa! DIE!" shrieked the Battousai as he flew towards Soichiro. Miyazawa couldn't move, he was paralyzed in fear. So this is what it was like, the Battousai, I thought I could handle it. But he's insane, he can't control himself.he.he's become an animal. The Battousai's sword tore through his shoulder, severing the tendon of the arm that held his sword. Blood sprayed everywhere. You made it rain.rain of blood. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP TOMOE!" the Battousai, cried as he raised his sword to stab Soichiro in the other shoulder. He killed Kaoru and Yahiko, he must die slowly and painfully, and he must suffer. The Battousai had become an animal.a monster. Soichiro hadn't counted on this happening. His plan was becoming ruined. However, he was prepared that in the event his natural sword-holding arm was disabled, he switched the sword into his left hand. The Battousai was quick and knocked the sword to the ground during the transition. Battousai kicked Miyazawa in the head to the ground. Dazed from the kick, Soichiro couldn't get back up. The Battousai held his sword above his head, ready to kill him. "Please! No! Don't kill me! Please!" cried Soichiro You made it rain.rain of blood, "Shut up!" he shouted as he swung the sword downward. "Kenshin no!" a voice pleaded.  
  
The screams became louder and more frequent. Kenshin was screaming. He's dying, she thought, we're too late, Kenshin's dying. But as Yahiko and Kaoru got closer to Kenshin and Soichiro it became apparent that that wasn't the case. The screams weren't of pain.but of insanity. The screams were getting closer. Swords clashed. Horrible agonizing screams resounded in the forest. At last they reached a clearing. Kaoru and Yahiko saw the reflection of swords. They heard screams of pain that weren't Kenshin's. They peered through the bushes and saw something Kaoru never thought she'd see again. Kenshin was standing over a bloodied Soichiro, he was crying, begging for his life. Kenshin didn't seem to hear him. He looked almost like he was dead, a zombie. He was shouting, "Shut-up! Shut up Tomoe! Go away!" Yahiko was terrified, he'd never seen Kenshin like this, and his eyes wide looked up at Kaoru whose face was streaked with tears. Not again! "Kenshin no!" pled Kaoru. 


	10. Kintatu’s Sword and Shigure’s Betrayal

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 10: Kintatu's Sword and Shigure's Betrayal  
  
The sword stopped in its tracks, just inches from Soichiro's heart. The Battousai quivered, he began shaking uncontrollably as Kenshin Himura began to take back control of his mind and body from the Hitokiri Battousai. Blood gushed from his cross-shaped scar, you made it rain.rain of blood, you mustn't use swordsmanship.to kill! You made it rain.rain of blood, I'm sorry.Don't leave me Kenshin! You made it rain.rain of blood. I'm so sorry.circled in his head, the shaking became more violent and the convulsions took over his body. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.motionless. "Kenshin!" cried Kaoru as she ran to him. She shook his body, but he didn't stir. Soichiro, finally able to move, realized that the Battousai was incapacitated, he was no longer trying to kill him. He saw Kaoru crouching over him, begging him to awaken and he didn't. How did she survive? She should be dead in the river! I'll kill the Battousai and the bitch at the same time. He stood up and removed a sword, Kintatsu's sword. He slowly lumbered towards Kenshin. "Kenshin wake up!" She shook him violently but nothing happened. "Kenshin please! Don't leave me!" sobbed Kaoru as she beat on Kenshin's chest. "Kao.Kaoru.Kaoru-do.no?" whispered a frail voice. Kaoru's head snapped up. His eyes were open, big and orchid, they were welling up with tears. He hoisted himself up so that he was kneeling across from Kaoru, she helped him up to his feet. He embraced her tightly, she could feel and hear him sobbing, "Thank god! You're alive!"  
"Kenshin! Kaoru! Look out!" hollered Yahiko but it was too late. Kenshin turned around, pushing Kaoru out of the way as the sword sliced through his belly. Soichiro gave the sword a violent twist and tore it roughly back out. Himura's eyes constricted in agony and shock. "Kenshin no!" cried Kaoru as she caught him as he fell. Kenshin began coughing and choking on his own blood. She held Kenshin tightly to her chest and sobbed.  
  
Soichiro left immediately after injuring Kenshin, that's what the bastard gets, he won't survive that. He finally got what he deserves. He plodded along, for he did manage to get badly injured in the fight. He heard a crackle of leaves and branches behind him, turning around, he saw Shigure Arima glaring maliciously at him.  
"Couldn't manage to get away without injury, eh Soichiro?" snickered Shigure as he spun around a dagger. "Nobody gets rid of me for a no good reason like that."  
"Shigure.don't," commanded Miyazawa as he slowly backed away.  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? I don't work for you anymore!" glowered Shigure. He thrust the dagger into Soichiro's throat, killing him instantly. Shigure slowly removed the dagger from his trachea as Miyazawa fell to the ground, as if in slow motion.  
"Feh, and you said I was pathetic, you bastard," he growled as he gave a hard kick to Miyazawa's lifeless body, "I guess you'll never get your revenge now. But I have my own little plot of revenge against the Battousai for defeating my men and I."  
  
Sanosuke woke up and felt a sharp pang in his chest. Something was horribly wrong. He ran through the forest. He could hear crying, a woman's crying. He ran faster and faster, following the sound when he approached a clearing. He stepped into it and saw Kenshin lying motionlessly in the middle. Kaoru had her head on his chest, crying and Yahiko was pressing his shirt against Kenshin's wound.  
"No." whispered Sano as he knelt next to his fallen friend. He was pale, blood oozed from his scar and out of his nose and mouth. Yahiko's shirt was drenched in blood from holding it against the wound and there was pool of it surrounding Kenshin. Sano leaned his head down to Kenshin's mouth, his breathing was shallow and raspy.  
"Sano! The bleeding's not stopping! What should we do!" said Yahiko as he removed his blood soaked shirt from Kenshin's wound, blood poured out.  
"He needs a doctor! We need to get him to Tokyo," said Sanosuke gravely.  
"I don't even know where we are! How far are we from Tokyo!" replied Yahiko as he pressed his shirt against Kenshin's wound again.  
"It's not too far, but he won't make it," replied Sano. Kaoru's sobbing became louder.  
"We don't have a choice! We need to try! He needs a doctor!"  
"Kaoru! Give me your obi, we need to wrap it around his wound so he won't lose too much more blood. We have to get going!" Kaoru untied the obi and handed it to Sanosuke. He had watched Megumi a number of times dress wounds so he was able to do so quickly. He lifted up Kenshin, as if he were a child. Kenshin's eyes flickered open.  
"Kao.Kaoru.do.no." he whispered before blacking out again. Sano, Yahiko and Kaoru ran with Kenshin into the night, they were running out of time. 


	11. Matter of Life and Death

Title: Tears of Blood Author: Kenshin's Radish  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That's only wishful thinking.  
  
Chapter 11: Matter of Life and Death  
  
The light shone bright on his face, warming it, caressing it. He couldn't move though, something was stopping him, holding him back. Voices echoed above him, his eyes opened. He was standing to the side of the room. He saw a familiar fox-woman, Megumi and an old man, Dr. Gensai hovering over .him? How could that be? He was right there just behind them. The man and woman were working furiously, calling out things to each other in urgent voices. He looked around the room, a tall man.Sano.was standing off to the side, and his torso was bandaged. He chewed nervously on a toothpick. Next to him, a smaller boy.Yahiko.sat stiffly, eyes closed, mumbling something to himself, a prayer. You made it rain.rain of blood. no! Not again! Please no more! Leave me alone! He cried silently. Nobody could hear him. Kenshin.don't leave me.please don't leave me, Kenshin no! No please! Go away! Stop haunting me! He clutched his ears in hands, trying to block out the voices, he clenched his eyes shut, gritted his teeth. He heard sobbing. He looked up and studied the room once again, he had missed somebody there before. Kaoru.she sat there, face pale, eyes bloodshot from crying, fresh tears still cascading down her cheeks. He walked to her. She was mumbling something in between the sobs. His name. She was crying his name. Kenshin.Kenshin.please no.don't leave me! I won't leave you, he thought, putting his hand on her's. I won't leave you Kaoru-dono! Never! Everything went black. He's going to make it.he'll be ok. echoed.  
  
The rose of dawn filtered through the window onto Kenshin's face. Kaoru was asleep on the floor beside him. She had been at his side all night but just before dawn she could no longer keep her eyes open and fell to sleep. She heard movement, the sound of fabric being moved. Her eyes popped open to see Kenshin stir slightly in bed. His eyes fluttered as the sun shone more and more brightly in his face as it ascended in the sky. "Kenshin?" asked Kaoru in a voice scarcely above a whisper. He stirred again, but he didn't awake. This disappointed Kaoru terribly. She heard the door open, it was Megumi. "How is Ken-san? Any improvement?" inquired the doctor. "He seemed to be waking up, he was moving and his eyes fluttered but he apparently fell back to sleep again." Megumi felt Kenshin's forehead, it was hot and sweaty. She looked up at Kaoru with bitter disappointment in her eyes, "I thought he wouldn't get an infection since his wound was attended to so quickly. He's burning up with fever." Tears welled up in Kaoru's eyes. Kenshin might not make it after all. Megumi fetched a basin of cool water and a cloth. She entrusted Kenshin into Kaoru's care, and that she would be back around noon to check on him for she had some other procedures for nearby patients.  
  
A week passed, and his condition appeared to be improving. His fever went down slowly but surely over the week but he still hadn't awakened. This disturbed Kaoru, maybe he'll never wake up.but she quickly dismissed the thoughts, Kenshin would never hurt her like that, never.  
  
Kaoru was out doing laundry.Kenshin's chore. in a feeble attempt to take her mind of Kenshin. It has been ten days now since he was wounded and he was yet to wake up. Sanosuke no longer stayed around all day, in fact, they hadn't seen him for nearly five days. Yahiko practiced furiously alone in the dojo while Kaoru tended to chores. Megumi stopped by every evening to check on Kenshin only to note that his fever was gone and the wound was healing nicely. She had no idea why Ken-san was not waking up. Dr. Gensai thought it best not to bring over Ayame and Suzume for he did not want them to see Kenshin in his condition. Memories of that night replayed in her mind.Shut up! Shut up Tomoe! Die Miyazawa! Those golden eyes.the anguish in his face.Thank god! You're alive! Kaoru-dono. The tears that ran down his cheeks. What was that about? Why was he crying? What did he mean by 'Thank god! You're alive!'? I don't understand. She returned to her laundry. Yahiko, tired of practicing decided to check and see how Kenshin was doing. He shucked his sword and quietly slid open the door and timidly tiptoed into the dark room. Kenshin lay on his futon, tucked under a heap of quilts. He looked scrawny for he had lost a lot of weight from not eating because of his unconsciousness. His lips parched in dehydration for they had been unable to give him water. He was moaning softly in his sleep. "Kenshin?" whispered Yahiko as he nervously sat down next to the sleeping samurai. He was frustrated. He was so sick and tired of Kaoru being in a dream-like state, not really caring what was going on in the world. She acted as if she were oblivious. Yahiko knew that she was thinking about Kenshin and him dying. Yahiko glared at the former Battousai. "You jerk," he spat, "sleeping like that, making tanuki worry. Wake up already!" Yahiko shook Kenshin gently. Nothing happened. "WAKE UP NO BAKA!" he screeched, shaking Kenshin violently. "ORO!" cried the familiar voice of their rurouni. "Kenshin?" "Ooooorrrrrooooo," moaned Kenshin as he opened his eyes. They were bleary with sleep. He woke up slowly, one step at a time. He felt as if he had been under water, or caught in a dense fog for a long time and couldn't pull himself out. He couldn't escape his own mind alone he needed help. With all the quiet and calm from Kaoru nursing him did no good. Yahiko and his screaming and shaking was what Kenshin needed. Yahiko's eyes widened as Kenshin began to regain full consciousness.he was actually frightened, he woke Kenshin up.it was as if Yahiko had awakened the dead. "KAORU! TANUKI! BUSU!" he screamed running through the dojo, abandoning the rurouni as he searched for his master. "Yahiko what is it?" cried Kaoru as she ran to her terrified apprentice. "It.it's.K.Ken.shin. It's Kenshin," he replied breathless from his running and screaming. Without a second word, Kaoru ran into the dojo to Himura's room. When she got there, she fainted.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" inquired a very confused Kenshin Himura. His voice was hoarse and frail from lack of food and water. He had just sat up as Kaoru ran in and fainted. His eyes were still slightly unfocused as they readjusted to the light of day. He felt as if he had been asleep for many years, or dead.  
  
"Kenshin! You jerk!" said Yahiko as he ran to Kenshin. "Oro?" "Making busu worry like that, we thought you were going to die!" "You thought sessha was going to die? Why is that?" "Don't you remember?" "No, that I don't. I mean, I know who you are, who I am and what happened in the past, but I don't understand what you are so excited about." "Ken-san!" breathed the voice of the fox. "Megumi-dono?" She had been on her way over to check on Kenshin when she heard lots of screams and shouts. Megumi stepped over Kaoru's still unconscious body and ran to Kenshin. She began to check his temperature and his other vitals. "I just don't understand it! Just yesterday you showed no signs of waking up? How did this manage?" inquired Megumi as she took Kenshin's pulse. Yahiko grinned sheepishly, "Uh, I yelled for him to wake up and." "And what?" demanded Megumi sharply. "I shook him awake." "You what!? No baka! You could have torn open his wound! Men are so stupid!" with that and many 'oros' from Kenshin she preceded to strip off Kenshin's top and tear off the bandages. "Miss Megumi! What are you doing to Kenshin!" shrilled Kaoru as she awakened from her faint. "Your baka apprentice shook Ken-san awake! I'm checking to see if he caused any damage to him!" At last she peeled the last layer of bandaging off, the wound was still closed and was looking much better compared to the last time a few days ago. "You're lucky Yahiko," said Megumi as she redressed Kenshin's abdomen, "Very lucky." Yahiko didn't hear Megumi's chiding for Kaoru was attacking him ferociously with her bokken. She heard Kenshin laugh a little. 


End file.
